Summer Sucks?
by Neiti Louhi
Summary: Kyle doesn't particularly like summer. Maybe Stan is the one to cheer him up? [slash]


_**Title:** Summer Sucks?  
**Author: **Me, of course, _FrozenCellophane _aka_ urania-chan  
_**Pairing: **Kyle/Stan  
**Word Count: **1753 words  
**Warnings: **Well, SLASH!! And... randomness... :P  
**Disclaimer: **I so definitely don't own them._

_I wrote this like years ago, and now I'm finally uploading it. I couldn't do it earlier, 'cause I had... problems, sort of, and was denied to access the Internet. But finally I'm back! XD _

_Heh. I wanna thank Omusubi for betaing. :D**  
**_

* * *

_**Summer Sucks?**_

Kyle didn't like summer. He hadn't liked it when he was eight and even now, at fifteen, he hadn't changed his mind. Everything was worse in summer, the surroundings looked different, there was an amount of free time too huge to fill, and it was so hot that he was barely able to wear his jacket... much less his hat. He liked his hat. He had liked it when he was eight and he still did.

All those years nothing had changed, he still had curly hair and his hat was still the only possible way to hide the red mess from everyone. Whatever he did, people always stared at him strangely in summer. When he wore his beloved green hat, they stared because they thought nobody sane would wear a hat in this heat, and when he didn't they stared because of his despicable hair. There wasn't much to like in summer, the only positive thing was that in the hot time of the year Christmas was as far away as possible. If you are Jewish, Christmas time isn't quite pleasant for you. Sure, Kyle had to admit that all the mean jokes and the mockery had been a whole lot worse when he had been younger and were now dying down slowly, but he still felt left out and even... lonely sometimes, especially when everyone cheered and celebrated Jesus' birthday.

And this whole "left out" sensation that came with Christmas seemed unbelievably far away in summer, but in the end winter came back every year, and with it Christmas, and in the end the only good point in summer wasn't that great. When it came down to it, Kyle liked the winter a whole lot better.

Yeah, he definitely could live without summer!

Kyle sat on a bench at Stark's Pond, and stared into empty space gloomily. He had absolutely nothing to do. All preparations for school were already complete, and every other thing he tried to do to pass the time eventually bored him to death. So he decided that if summer was going to be boring anyway, he would just assume sit and wait for the heat to vanish.

Even his friends disappeared in summer. At the moment, they had all gone to one of Cartman's "summer parties" to which he wasn't invited, and to be honest, even if he were he wouldn't go anyway.

He had never liked Cartman, but a few months ago they had had such a huge argument, that they hadn't spoken one word to each other since. Now Kyle barely recalled what they had argued about, but it didn't seem to matter anymore, because the only thing that bothered him about it was that thanks to the fat ass he had rarely seen Stan this summer. Those "summer parties" were great, really, Kyle had to admit, but he'd never concede that to Cartman.

Seemed that best friends didn't count when it came to parties.

He wondered what time it was right now, but he was far to lazy to take a look at his mobile, so he glanced at the sun instead. It would set soon, which meant it had to be around 9:30 pm. He sighed heavily. Great, another evening of summer vacation and he couldn't do anything. Even his family wasn't there, they had some pilgrimage thing going on. But Kyle didn't really care about that either, he was just fucking bored.

Stomping his feet angrily at the ground, he stood up and began pacing around the area, trying to think of something fun to do. Unfortunately, everything that came to his mind involved friends or at least some other people besides him so the ideas were pretty much useless.

With every step his shoulder-length and not-so-afro anymore curls swung back and forth, slightly ruffled by the warm summer wind. He was just too bored to make an effort with coming up with any proper ideas so he dropped it.

South Park was even more boring without any of his friends around.

After his pitiful attempt at activity, Kyle sunk back into a sitting position in the grass. He looked around once more to find the exactly same view, like every time before. Sprinkled all over the grass were little, white flowers – probably daisies – which he began to fiddle in his hands while drifting into thoughts again.

He should go home. Of course, there wasn't anybody at home this summer so it didn't make any difference, but for today he had enough of Stark's Pond. He could spend another half an hour at most, and then he would head home.

Finally his decision was made, when he heard someone approaching him. He turned around slowly, not motivated enough to give a damn who it was, but when he saw Stan and he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Hey, dude."

"Hey," Kyle replied when Stan sat down beside him, and when he didn't say another word, Kyle's curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Why're you here?"

The raven haired boy looked up and simply answered, "Do I need a reason to see my best friend?"

Kyle shook his head, slightly confused by Stan's answer, at whom he now stared doubtfully.

"So then... why aren't you at Cartman's party?"

Now it was Stan's turn to look puzzled. Kyle didn't seem to understand at all, as far as he could tell it was well known that those parties were pretty infamous among all kids in South Park, so the confusion at the thought of Stan choosing to be there with him instead was just logical.

"Well, you know, it was kinda boring without you there."

Kyle quickly looked at the ground to hide the blush creeping onto his face.

But Stan noticed nevertheless. Stan had noticed lots of things lately. How in the beginning of summer he had begun acting different around Kyle, how this scared him, and how as a result he had been avoiding his friend. So Stan had gone to all of Cartman's parties until today, when he realized that Kyle must have been alone all the time.

In fact, he hadn't even perceived it himself, it struck him just today at the party when he had been talking to Butters and suddenly Bebe had interrupted them, asking where Kyle was. She hadn't even seen him once since school was out and now she began to wonder if he was in Israel with his family. Stan barely found the time to answer because after this question she was dragged away by a giggling Wendy, who was saying something about Clyde having drunk too much.

Now Stan was ashamed of himself for leaving his best friend all alone. Every, literally every, kid in South Park was invited to Cartman's party, except for Kyle. Even his family was away this summer, and now when Kyle needed him he had run away because he was scared of himself.

He had immediately left the party and found Kyle just a few minutes later at Stark's Pond. He had looked sad, alone, playing around with some daisies in his hands and hiding his face behind his red, curly bangs.

When Kyle had asked him why he was there, Stan found that he was most angry at himself.

"Oh really?" Kyle answered after a short pause, "That didn't stop you from going to every party since the beginning of the summer holidays."

Kyle instantly regretted this remark, and he already wanted to apologize when Stan spoke again.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Kyle threw the little flowers away in disbelief. That was too crazy to be happening. He thought he had lost to the fat ass... Then he realized: this whole thing must be one of Cartman's cruel jokes to make Kyle feel even more miserable. He couldn't even say that he was surprised, he knew that the fat ass loved to rip on him, and clearly he had sent Stan to make fun of Kyle. Cartman probably knew how much it affected him that he was spending the whole summer without his best friend. Maybe he knew...

Kyle began to panic.

Maybe Cartman had finally managed to steal his diary – he knew it was gay writing one – and had read it. And now he knew that he liked Stan... a lot. He backed away from Stan immediately and paled. He felt so... sad. That was the only word that could describe his feelings properly at the moment. He was sad Stan had found out about it in this way – not that he should have found out at all – and even sadder that he had taken advantage of it, so Cartman and the others could laugh at Kyle.

"Well, go tell the others, tell them that I totally freaked out and did something embarrassing."

Stan quirked an eyebrow.

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

Kyle looked up trying to blink away the tears that had formed in his eyes. He felt so girlish right now.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what, dude?"

Kyle's face lit up.

"And Cartman didn't send you to make fun of me?"

"No, definitely not!" Stan had replied quickly, and the redhead was so happy that he could've hugged Stan right then... which he did.

"Thank God!"

After a few seconds, when he realized what he had just done, he pulled away, blushing once more. And then there was silence. It seemed to last hours and neither of the two boys could break it.

Stan was still a little shocked by the "attack" only moments before, and pulled up some daisies which he began to fiddle with in his hands like Kyle had done.

Minutes passed, nothing happened.

Kyle couldn't think of anything appropriate to say so he waited for Stan to do the first move, watching him silently.

He was lost in the sun reflections on Stan's black hair, when he saw him move and put something on Kyle's head. He looked questioningly at Stan, who grinned broadly. Pulling it down slowly, Kyle felt the fragile form under his fingers and he eventually found himself looking at a flower chain. That was the oddest, nicest thing someone had done for him in a long while, and he couldn't do anything but smile.

"Now, let's do something. Maybe we should go see a movie?" Stan asked cheerily, and Kyle was so happy that the only thing he could do was nod.

**- The End -**

* * *

_And could you now please be so kind, and leave a little review for me+bats her eyelashes+_


End file.
